More Than Just Business
by EdwardsSoul101
Summary: Why does Ema Skye hate the “glimmerous fop”, Klavier Gavin, so much? A story delving into the details. Ema’s POV, Ema/Klavier in case you hadn't guessed . Takes place before AJ:AA/GS4. Small GS4 spoilers. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was my first day at my new job. After training for several years abroad, I had finally returned to where my journey began so that I could really start the thing I wanted to be doing most; investigating. Science was my passion, and the exhilaration of a job that tied police work and science together was a dream come true for me.

The day got off to a less than pleasing start, which began with me finding out (not even from the chief of police, I might add) that I had been "temporarily placed" in the detective department. What was that supposed to mean? Did they doubt my skills? Were there no positions open in the job I actually wanted, behind-the-scenes science work? I had so many questions, and no-one within a fifty-mile radius was even vaguely capable of answering them. Fuming, I stepped outside my once-favourite place, the Police Headquarters. Noticing out of the corner of my eye that the Blue Badger was still waving his little yellow flag about as he had been all those years ago, I looked at the piece of yellowing paper that had been thrust into my hand by a twitchy but somehow familiar police officer with a megaphone. Skimming across several lines containing the details of the case I was apparently meant to be researching, I marched angrily towards the location of the crime.

En route, I managed to chill myself out a little with a bag of Snackoos. I mean MUNCH there were MUNCH worse things that MUNCH could have happened MUNCH and maybe a batch MUNCH of detective work MUNCH to get me back MUNCH into the swing MUNCH of things was just MUNCH what the doctor MUNCH ordered.

Arriving at the entrance to a local realtors' office, I flashed my newly-printed badge at the officer on the door, and he waved me inside inattentively. No-one else was inside the building, which I deemed slightly unprofessional. Then again, I supposed I was the only person who had the right to be in the building at this moment, so I ignored my thoughts that the Police Department may have lost some of its previous workaholics.

I instantly saw a pool of crimson blood, still wet, staining the pristine white carpet, and a discarded weapon nearby. The victim's body was crumpled and pale. Seeing this darkened room made me remember how much I had once loved crime scenes. Then again, that might have had something to do with _him_…

Breaking out of my reverie, I pulled out a foreign digital camera from my satchel, and started snapping away. Careful not to stand on anything of importance, I took pictures of the bloody weapon next to the victim's arm, and specks of blood on his face. I carefully removed a pair of glasses from atop the victim's head, and upon noticing they were broken, taking a picture of them too and placing them in an airtight, clear plastic bag.

Still glancing for more important information at the scene, I happened to look past the doorway. Leaning in it was a tall, fairly muscular figure in a pinky-red suit. A flash of childish hope hit me that the figure might indeed be the pink-suited prosecutor I had come to like very much in my teenage years, but when the figure shook his head, his white-blond hair proved that Mr Edgeworth had not, indeed, made an entrance during my first day back in America.

"Du bist die neue Detectivin, ja?" the blond man asked, a thick European accent smothering the words I already didn't understand. I looked up at him, my eyes shining in confusion, as he stepped out of the bright doorway and towards me.

"Erm, I'm not sure you're supposed to be in here," I stuttered, lengthening each of my words and speaking louder than necessary. I had no idea if this strange, but somehow charismatic, foreign man would understand me at all.

He chucked at my words, or perhaps the way I said them, and glided further into the room. A chunky necklace bearing a distorted letter "G" hung from his think neck, and I found myself gazing stupidly up at his tanned face.

"Ahem…" I cleared my throat, standing up. I was almost the same height as him; perhaps he wasn't as tall as I first perceived. Removing the pink glasses I had previously put over my eyes to stand them on top of my head, I waited. It was his turn to speak now, after all.

"Entschuldigung, but I couldn't resist," the suave man finally spoke in a language I understood. At least, I thought I understood it, until he dazzled me with his bright, smiling eyes. "Klavier Gavin, prosecutor," he introduced himself, his almost growly accent making his name into a poem. "Und du?" he prompted me.

"Erm…" I said, mortified; I couldn't even remember my own name! "Ema Skye, I'm a new detective," I finally spat out, almost biting off my tongue doing it.

"Ah, that answers my earlier question," he replied quietly, earning another confused look from me. "I was speaking German. Just trying to mess you up, baby," he explained to me, not looking me in the eye. I got the feeling he was all about appearances.

"Oh right…" was my amazingly articulate answer. "Well," I said, breaking the awkward silence that was starting to form, "I'd better get back to work."

"Feel free," he commented, making no move to leave. What, he was just going to stand there and watch me? That was more than a little creepy…

"You can go, if you want, and I can fax you the details," I offered, almost pushy. I was this close to shooing him out of the door with my dustpan and brush.

"Alright, I'll leave," he agreed, chuckling under his breath. I had a feeling he had been in this situation a million times. What a flirt. "But I really think we should meet later, you know, face to face, to discuss the details." That one shocked me a little, I gotta say. What kind of a prosecutor was he, anyway, practically asking people out instead of doing his job?

"Umm, I dunno…" I started, lamely. "I mean, I just got to the city yesterday… Well, not only the city, the country, and..." I rambled on. _STOP!_ I screamed at myself inside my head. Why was I being such a nerd?

"That's alright, we'll just have to get better acquainted another time," he interrupted me of my word vomit and winked at me cheekily. I tried so hard not to respond, but it was coming… I painfully let out a girly giggle. _Shit_, I thought. _This guy's got me good._ Frowning, I turned my back on him, and returned to spraying Luminol all over the place. He chuckled one last time, and finally exited.

I sank to the floor, my back sliding against the wall. I let out a long sigh. Why did my first day have to be like _this_?

Shortly after realising I had slid down a wall which had previously had bloody writing all over it, smudging the lot, I disposed of my lab coat, salvaged all I could of the writing on the wall, and took some more photos. And, of course, when I left, it had started to rain. This was one hell of a day.

_A/N:__ Translation._

"_Du bist die neue Detectivin, ja?" You are the new detective, yes?_

"_Entschuldigung" Sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I considered it a good sign that I didn't see Mr Gavin again for the next couple of days. I think my heart might have spontaneously combusted if I had. Why was I reacting this way? I mean, it wasn't like I'd never been attracted to someone like this before, but I just felt like a teenage girl, completely clueless, and drooling over some oblivious boy way out of her league.

Three days after my original 'incident' with Mr Gavin, I was rudely awoken at some ungodly hour by my new alarm clock. The stupid, overly-modern thing made the most irritating sound known to man to wake you out of slumber. I felt around blindly, trying to find a snooze button, before giving up and ripping the machine out of its plug socket. Silence; much better.

I laid back down, not quite ready to face the world yet. Although, I had a niggling feeling in the back of my mind that I was supposed to do something important today. Oh well, whatever it was, it could wait a few minutes, right?

Wrong. Very wrong. I woke up, properly this time, at precisely eight minutes to ten, realising instantly that I was supposed to be appearing in court at ten o'clock. _Bollocks,_ I thought over and over, as I dressed in whatever I first got my hands on.

I grabbed a bag from by the door, and stuffed it with various documents relevant to the case at hand. I was going to be _so late_!

Skipping breakfast for obvious reasons, I ran to catch a bus, hopping on literally seconds before the driver pulled away. _Phew._ Sifting through the bag I had randomly picked up, I realised it was a satchel I had had since I was around fifteen, but I rarely used anymore. _No prizes for guessing why_, I thought, as I pulled at some of the cheesier badges and buttons I had pinned onto it.

Arriving at the courthouse seconds before my name was called, I stepped straight onto the witness stand. Considering I had hardly prepared at all, I think I presented the case fairly well. That, and the man I was increasingly regretting meeting was standing across from me, his eyes never leaving my less-than-presentable face. I cringed, and almost ran right out of the room after I was no longer needed.

Sat in the prosecutors' lobby trying to collect myself, I felt someone sit down beside me on the luxurious leather sofa, but didn't look up to see who. I concentrated on breathing, in, out, in, out…

A bronzed hand reached over my lap for the satchel I had over my shoulder. I looked up to tell them to keep their hands off my stuff, before coming face-to-face with Klavier Gavin, yet again. I'm sure this man was out to make my life difficult.

His long fingers gently picked up one of the buttons on my bag.

"_Luminol is life_?" he read out, making the clichéd phrase into a question. I blushed, and looked away from his impossibly dark eyes. When I didn't explain, he ventured another conversation topic. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone?_

"Thanks for your help today, I think this is a pretty much open-and-shut case," he started. I smiled quickly in response. "The attorney is a bonehead; his client doesn't stand a chance," he added. I chuckled in response to such slang coming from his perfect mouth, especially with that accent. It sounded almost… unnatural. He looked at me, confused, but I was entranced yet again by his sparkling eyes. It wasn't fair; he kept hypnotising me. And not even on purpose, I didn't think.

I realised I hadn't actually spoken to him, so thought it would be polite to at least try and have a conversation with real words. "So, how long have you been prosecuting?" I asked, genuinely curious. I didn't really know him at all, but he seemed to have taken a liking to me.

He seemed amused by my attempt at socialising. "A while. I started when I was seventeen," he gloated.

"Wow, that's pretty young," I said, trying to hide my shock. I was a little taken aback, I had to say. He couldn't be older than… twenty-five now. So he was fairly experienced. "But I've heard of younger," I added, remembering a prosecutor Mr Wright had once told me about who started when she was _thirteen_. I was a little jealous of her, actually.

Looking up from my lap into his face, expecting some kind of witty comeback, I caught him staring at me. _Again_. "What?" I asked him, my temper beginning to flare.

"Oh, nothing…" He said, unusually shy, and turning his face away immediately. I didn't even want to _think_ about what was going on in his head.

"Well, I'd better get going," I decided. I paused for a second, wondering what to call him. Considering he was technically my superior, even though I was older than him, I settled for "See you, Mr Gavin."

He flashed his teeth at me in a smile. "Bis wir noch einmal treffen, baby," he said, once again almost flooring me with that sexy accent of his.

I stumbled out of the courthouse, barely catching my breath. I needed a solution, and fast. I couldn't go on making a fool out of myself like this. I quickly decided that I needed to avoid Mr Gavin at all costs. It was for the good of my career.

_A/N:__ Translation. "Bis wir noch einmal treffen" Until we meet again. Sorry if my german grammar is bad; I've only been learning it for a couple of years._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up to my alarm buzzing noisily in my ear, the red numbers burned "6:40" into my mind. Why did work have to start so early?!

I rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Turning to my calendar, I found that not only was it my sister's birthday in a week and I still had yet to buy her a present, but it was also Saturday. _Saturday!_ I didn't even have to wake up so damn early in the first place!

I crawled back into bed, only to find it was no longer warm. Groaning, I convinced myself that I should get ready to go out. I apparently had some shopping to do.

The shopping centre was still fairly empty; it was still too early for the masses. I walked around most of the centre before entering a shop, familiarising myself with its layout.

I reached the shop I had been looking for; a bookstore. I was sure I could find something Lana would enjoy in here. I entered, feeling rather out of my element. I had never been much of a reader.

Coming across the _Crime_ section, I stooped down to the bottom shelf where a book had caught my eye. I picked it up and skim-read the back, still crouching. I looked at a few others on the shelf before deciding that the first on I chose was the best bet. I stood up quickly and turned around towards the counter, but walked right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…" I started to mumble while stepping back away from the man's chest.

The man chucked. "That's quite alright, Fraulein," a voice that was becoming far too familiar said. I froze, afraid to look up into the eyes of the man I was trying so desperately to avoid. I concentrated on breathing regularly, and hoping, _wishing_, that some miracle would occur so I wouldn't have to talk to him and embarrass myself all over again.

What was becoming a long stretch of silence was abruptly broken by a chorus of girls screaming. "OHMYGODOHMYGOD, IT'S KLAVIER GAVIN FROM THE GAVINNERS!" one of the voices screeched. I frowned; I knew Mr Gavin was a star prosecutor, but I had no idea he was _that_ famous…

He chucked again, breaking me out of my train of thought. "I see you have yet to meet my fan club."

I went to reply with some witty statement. All I got out was a feeble "Well, I…" before I was pushed firmly out of the way by one of Mr Gavin's "fan club". Collecting myself, I stormed towards the rude woman who shoved me out of the way. If she thought I was some kind of pushover, she could think again—

Once again, Mr Gavin stopped me thinking. "Chillax, baby," he called to me over the crowd of girls starting to form around him. Somehow, the order didn't seem condescending. I took a couple of deep breaths, and flashed a smile his way before turning to leave.

"Achtung, Ema," he yelled, causing me to stop in my tracks. I whirled around, coming face-to-face with him again. He'd apparently made his way out of the crowd, and was holding something in his hand. "I think you forgot this," he said softly, holding up the book I had chosen for Lana. I must have dropped it earlier.

I smiled sheepishly, and like some schoolgirl, blushed a rosy pink. "Thanks," I muttered, taking it from him. I went to say something else, but before I got a chance, I was interrupted by the screaming girls again.

"Klavier, can we have your autograph?" one of them asked, giggling, and waving a CD case at him. He sighed, smiling, but agreed anyway. The girl screamed, and he signed his name with an angular G the same as his necklace. I caught a glimpse of the CD case; it belonged to a band named "The Gavinners". One of the girls had mentioned this already, I was sure.

I left then, after paying for my book, and waved at Mr Gavin who was still held up by hordes of girls even after I had left. I knew exactly where I was going next; a CD store. If Mr Gavin was in some band I'd never even heard of, I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to listen to it!

_A/N:__ Translation. (Not much German in this chapter, though…)_

"_Fraulein" Miss, Ms._

"_Achtung" Attention._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After bumping into Mr Gavin that Saturday, I did some thinking. Okay, I did a lot of thinking. And, after lots of thinking, I came to the conclusion that I didn't have to _completely_ avoid him. I mean, it's not like it was his fault or anything, and also, my career wasn't in danger. Well, not much.

So, when I arrived at work on Monday, I was almost happy to bump into him. I mean I literally bumped into him, of course, being the klutz I am. After getting over the initial embarrassment, I cheerily greeted him. "Good morning, Mr Gavin!"

"Guten Morgan, Ema," he replied, as charismatic as ever. I realised I had been staring at his perfectly straight, white teeth for a little too long, so I attempted a witty comeback to break the silence. "You managed to escape your crowd of fangirls, I see."

"Ah, ja…" he replied, a little hesitantly. Apparently, there had been some more "action" after I had left. I decided not to press it; I figured I would rather stay in the dark.

"So, uh, how come I never knew you were a rock star until the other day?" I questioned with a cheeky grin. He returned the smile, but somehow it looked so much better when he did it.

"It is not something that would come up in a normal conversation," he dodged. _Well, that depends on how cocky you are_, I thought, but decided not to express out loud.

"So what are you doing here at the PD?" I asked, thinking a change of subject might be wise. After all, I had listened to his album over the weekend, and was utterly floored. I had no idea he was so talented! I figured that after that, I'd rather not discuss it further and feel more depressed at my own lack of musical talent, not to mention creativity in general.

"Just collecting results from another detective," he answered me. "But he is not as nice as you. I think I will request your services in future," he added, with a wink. I blushed again; I wish he didn't say so many things that could be easily interpreted differently.

"Thanks, Mr Gavin," I replied, quietly. Secretly, I wouldn't have minded working with him a little more either, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"I had better get going, Ema. Ich habe viel zu tun…" I guessed the last part was an excuse for his leaving. "Auf Wiedersehen, Fraulein."

"Bye, Mr Gavin," was my articulate reply.

I turned to leave, but he tapped my shoulder lightly before exiting.

"Oh, and Ema…" he said, his voice low and quiet. "You can call me Klavier." He winked again, and left gracefully.

It was a miracle I was still standing a couple of minutes later, even if I was still rooted to the spot. I sighed when I broke out of my daze, realising Mr Gavin – no, wait, _Klavier_ – had long since gone. I gathered up some paperwork I was meant to be doing, and left also.

_A/N:__ Translation._

"_Guten Morgan" Good morning._

"_Ja" yes. (Shame on you if you didn't know that one..!)_

"_Ich have viel zu tun" I have a lot to do._

"_Auf Wiedersehen, Fraulein" Goodbye, Miss._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next week went by in a flash. It felt like everything was happening in fast-forward. Klavier and I kept having frequent hallway chats when we passed each other at work, and I couldn't help but be attracted to him. I mean, _seriously_… he was Klavier Gavin, not only an amazing prosecutor but also a rock star!

We were friends, of sorts, when I decided to ask him a question I'd been dying to hear the answer to. I thought at a point I could get some information from Lana, but it turned out she was just as much in the dark as I was. If anyone could give me the answer, it would be him…

"So, Klavier," I started, while spending my lunch break in the Police Department staff lounge. I often wondered why Klavier chose to spend his lunch here, with geeks like me, instead of in his presumably luxurious office in the Prosecutor's building. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Have you?" Klavier said, turning towards me to pay me his full attention. His smile caught me off-guard, yet again, and I took a moment to catch my breath before asking my question.

"Well, there's this guy…" I started, and then realised what it could imply. Klavier chuckled while I tried to continue. "I mean, a man I used to know. He was a defence attorney, he, umm, helped me out a while ago." Klavier sat patiently and listened while I stuttered through my story. "And I was wondering, since none of the prosecutors I know have any idea, if you knew if he was still working. As an attorney, I mean." I finally finished, mortified at my lack of ability to string together a sentence around him.

Fortunately, he seemed to understand my rambling, and responded appropriately. "Wie heisst er?" Well, almost appropriately. I shot him a look, reminding him that I was not in the least bit bilingual. "What is his name?"

"Oh…" I said, shaking my head. I can't believe I forgot the most important detail. "His name is Phoenix Wright."

Klavier froze, his eyes wide open but definitely avoiding my own. "Ich habe ihn gekannt…" He seemed to forget I existed for a moment, before swiftly turning back to face me. "Nein, I am sorry. I have never heard of him."

I sighed, but was more than a little confused about his reaction. Was he lying to me? Then again, why would he bother? And, more importantly, why did it matter if he lied to me? It wasn't like we were married or anything.

He gratefully interrupted my thought process before I could get too attached to that last idea. "What other prosecutors do you know, Ema?"

"Huh?"

"You said just now, 'none of the prosecutors I know have any idea'. I was not aware you knew any other prosecutors," he clarified, winking at me yet again. He was going to give himself repetitive strain syndrome at this rate.

"Oh, right, I guess I never told you about Lana," I suddenly realised. I was for some reason unaware that she hadn't come up in any of our previous conversations. This was a little weird, since I thought of her a lot.

"Lana's my sister," I told him. "She's a prosecutor, or, at least, she used to be." I decided to leave it there; there wasn't much use telling him all the gory details, especially since I knew it would embarrass Lana if she knew I was telling another prosecutor about _that_ incident.

"I see," he said, not really seeing at all because I hadn't really told him anything. I wasn't even sure he was listening properly; I think he was just as glad of a change of topic as I was. "And now, Ema, because I answered your question, I can ask you one back, ja?" Klavier said. He seemed to interrupt my daydreams an awful lot. Or maybe I just daydreamed a lot more when I was around him.

"Umm, I guess so," I granted him. Sure, it seemed a little immature, since we weren't in the fourth grade, but why not?

"I have noticed you do not enjoy your job as a Detektivin," he fired at me. I was a little surprised; I didn't know he was so attentive. I had been careful not to say anything obvious that showed I hated my job.

"That wasn't a question," I mumbled in response. He raised his eyebrows at me, and sensing I wasn't going to answer without a fight, he sighed and continued.

"Would you tell me why that is?" I shook my head, careful not to look into his eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to say no if he looked at me with those dazzling eyes.

"Please, Ema?" he coaxed, making me feel guilty. _No, Ema_! I silently cursed myself. _Don't give in; he has no right to know_. I shook my head again, not trusting myself to form a sentence.

He reached out and lifted my chin up with his first finger. I fought the urge to shiver at the contact of his skin on mine. He raised my head high enough so my eyes had to meet with him. After a few seconds of his beautiful eyes looking into mine, I gave up. So much for principles.

"It wasn't exactly my first choice," I revealed. He continued to look at me, knowing my answer wasn't over yet even though I would have been quite happy if it was. "I, umm… _failedmyforensicsexam_," I mumbled, wanting to get the embarrassment over with.

Unfortunately, my quick-and-painless logic failed. "Was?" Klavier questioned, apparently not understanding my mush of words. I sighed, defeated, and repeated myself more coherently.

"I failed my proficiency forensics exam," I admitted. "I wanted to work behind the scenes, where the real science happens. But I failed my exam. So I'm stuck being a detective, at least for now." I felt mortified at revealing this information to him. Nobody knew I had failed that exam, at least, apart from the Chief of Police (my boss) and Lana, and myself.

Klavier sat, speechless (for once!) for a few minutes. He eventually jumped to his feet, breaking the silence that had come to dwell in the staff lounge.

"Come on," he pulled me up. "I think we should get back to work."

"You have far too much enthusiasm," I scolded him. I felt tired, and I really didn't want to go back to work this afternoon.

"It is probably because of all the beautiful women I work with," he said, grinning. I couldn't help but smile back, and, of course, blush.

Before leaving out of the small, flimsy door, he turned to face me. He bent his head a little, and brushed his soft lips gently against mine. "Have a good afternoon, Ema," he said in a deep voice, for once speaking a language I could understand on his departure. Well, I could have understood it, if I wasn't utterly stunned. I had to remind myself to breathe, before following him out of the door. _Bollocks_, I thought, not for the first time when I was with him. _I am so whipped_.

_A/N:__ Translation._

"_Wie heisst er?" What is he called?_

"_Ich habe ihn gekannt" I knew him. (Yes, ladies and gents, Klavier LIED to Ema! Dodgy.)_

"_Nein" No._

"_Detektivin" Detective (feminine)._

"_Was?" What?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A/N:__ First of all, I deem it appropriate to apologise yet again for my not-so-awesome German. Seriously, you'll probably get better results from Google Translator than my own translations, but that's up to you. ;)_

_Secondly, thanks to all those who reviewed so far! Your comments, both critical and kind, have made me want to update more often and have therefore convinced me to write even when I should be studying… Ha ha :D_

_And finally, I'd like to clarify something. I realise that Ema and Klavier seem a little (fine, a lot) OOC, but that's because according to my story, their relationship in GS4 is created by the happenings that I am currently writing about. So the relationship we know hasn't been established yet. But, it will be, just you wait! :)_

I went straight home from work as soon as my shift was over, not looking anyone in the eye while I hastily walked home. I was afraid to look behind me, in case he was there. I mean, it wasn't like I didn't want to see him… Okay, I _totally_ didn't want to see him. I was so embarrassed! He had just waltzed up to me in the otherwise empty staff lounge and planted one on me, while I stood there like a _lemon_!

I grabbed a pack of Snackoos from my bag and started to chomp on them. Maybe all the chewing would take my mind off how much of a loser I was. I paced quickly, not daring to look anywhere except the bag of snacks I was holding or my own feet tracing across the pavement.

I reached my apartment in record time. Hastily opening the door, I threw myself inside and onto the couch. I had been sitting for no less than twelve seconds when the phone beside my head rang, making me jump out of my skin. I swore loudly to the empty room and reached for the phone. "What?" I almost yelled into the phone, my voice saturated with self-annoyance.

"That is not a very nice way to greet a colleague, Ema," Klavier's voice growled through the earpiece. _Shit_! I thought, as I almost dropped the phone. I quickly grabbed it and pressed it back to my ear.

"Oh, hey Klavier, sorry, I just got home… I, uh… Wait, where did you get my number?" I babbled. My mouth seemed to be completely disconnected from my brain. Maybe I was coming down with something… That would explain _so_ much.

If only that were the case. "Ah, I have my sources," he replied, and I could almost hear him smiling over the phone. It made me want to smile too. I was becoming such a _sap_!!

"So, umm, did you want something?" I said, simultaneously wishing I hadn't "umm"ed and "ahh"ed so much, and also that I sounded accidentally rude. Well, his ego was huge; I was sure he could take it.

"Ja, I have something to ask you," he replied, speaking faster than normal. I had to concentrate to catch what he said; I was just glad he was actually speaking in English. Well, mostly.

I sat on my second-hand sofa, intent on not saying anything while concentrating on breathing regularly. Even though I wasn't speaking, my mind was whirring… I was on the phone to _Klavier Gavin_! I felt like a teenager talking to her first boyfriend over her cell phone. I _really_ needed to grow up a little.

"I must attend a concert tomorrow night," he began, receiving my silence graciously. "I know one of the band members, and I promised him I would go." I nodded, then noticed he couldn't actually see me. "Uh, right," I said instead.

"Well, I have a spare ticket, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me," he said, much more fluently than I was capable of even when I wasn't in his presence. I almost fainted from the shock; was he _asking me out_??

"I'd love to!" I blurted out, before remembering that guys were supposed to be put off by girls acting desperate. "I mean, I guess, that'd be nice, I just have to check my diary," I mumbled, wincing at my poor cover-up.

I sifted through a pile of main on the coffee table in front of me, pretending to be looking for something. "Aha," I said, holding up a completely irrelevant piece of paper in my hand. "Yeah, I'm free. A concert sounds good," I agreed, trying to sound somewhat smooth.

"Fantastisch. I will pick you up at seven tomorrow night, OK?" he replied, sounding genuinely happy that I was going with him. This might be more fun than I had originally thought.

"Great. See you tomorrow, Klavier," I concluded, for once not stumbling over my words.

"Tschüß, Ema." I hung up the phone, and almost screamed out loud. I was _going to a concert _with _Klavier_, who was not only a _prosecutor_, but also a _ROCK STAR_!

_Shit_. He was also a rock star. What kind of concert was this going to be anyway?

And, most importantly…

What was I going to _WEAR_?

I spent most of the next day in a complete daze. I glided through store after store, not really taking anything in, while I tried to find something to wear. I couldn't exactly turn up to what I could only assume to be a rock concert (by the sound of his own band) in my white lab coat, could I?!

Eventually deciding on a white and pink floral dress, which although was a little inappropriate for a rock concert it would be fine teamed with a black jacket and lots of eye makeup, I rushed back home. By the time I had arrived at the door, I had completely forgotten what the dress even looked like. I couldn't focus on anything all day, and ended up watching mindless cartoons for most of it.

I was dressed and ready almost a full half hour early, so I sat on my sofa, careful not to crease my brand-new dress. I was _so_ nervous. What were we going to talk about? Why did he ask _me_, of all people, to go with him? What if…

_BZZZZZZZ._ The buzzer to my flat made me jump. _He's early_, I thought, as I glanced at the clock.

I almost ran to the door, and opened it right away.

Klavier almost swept me off my feet. He was wearing a dazzling purple shirt, his usual necklace, and a pair of ridiculously tight black pants. He looked stunning, but it still made me feel a little overdressed.

"Hallo, Ema," he greeted me with a huskier voice than normal, while I tried to collect myself. "You look sehr schön."

"Thanks," I said, guessing he had paid me a compliment. "You look great," I returned. He just grinned that blinding smile of his, and offered me his arm. "Bist du vertig?"

I smiled back, feeling happier thanks to his arrival. "Let's go," I said cheerily, taking his arm and slamming the door behind me.

_A/N:__ Concert continued in the next chapter!! We're about halfway through the whole story now, by the way._

_Translation._

"_Fantastisch" Fantastic._

"_Tschüß" Bye._

"_Hallo" Hello._

"_Sehr schön" Very beautiful._

"_Bist du vertig?" Are you ready?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Who are we actually going to see, anyway?" I asked, while sitting in the passenger seat of Klavier's leather-lined Volkswagen Eos. I was sure he was driving way past the speed limit, but didn't dare to look.

"You will have to wait and see," he said, smiling, but thankfully keeping his eyes on the road. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. The chairs were ridiculously comfortable for a car; surely something this soft should be reserved for lounges.

About an hour passed, while I quizzed Klavier on many of the things I didn't know about him. Where did he live, for example. When I asked about his family, however, he chose to stay silent before quickly changing the subject. I had a feeling I had touched a nerve, so forgot it and moved on.

I was starting to run out of questions to ask him, so I was glad to have arrived shortly later. I didn't recognise the city we were in, but I had my trusty pepper spray in a bag clutched to my side, so all was well.

Klavier parked his car in a huge complex, and before I could blink, he was around my side of the car, opening the door for me. I blushed, again, and grabbed the hand he was holding out to help me up. Surprisingly, he held on to my hand, and he led me out of the multi-storey and towards what I could only assume to be an arena of some sort.

Almost getting mobbed by hoards of teenagers, we entered one of the many doors into the arena. I automatically went to follow the huge groups of people who all seemed to be going in the same direction, but Klavier tugged on my hand and took me in a completely different direction. I shot him a puzzled look, but he just grinned at me and pulled me closer to him. I obliged, naturally, and he put his arm around my shoulders while he led me through a grey corridor packed with electric musical equipment.

"Are you sure we're meant to be here?" I asked him, not doubting that he wouldn't be the slightest bit bothered at getting us in trouble. He looked at my face and, upon seeing I was serious, laughed heartily.

He stopped laughing, and stopped us walking. He turned to face me, and lowered his head so it was level with mine. I could feel his sweet breath on my face as he spoke. "Ema, you seem to be forgetting. I am Klavier Gavin. With me, you can go _anywhere_." I nodded, incapable of speech, and took hold of his hand again. I trusted him.

He smiled at me earnestly, apparently just realising the same thing that I did, and put his arm back around me. He steered me into what looked like a dressing room, shut the door behind us, and pressed my back up against it. His hands burned holes in my arms where he was holding them still.

Silently, he leaned towards me, and kissed me. Not like the other day, when it was just a brush on the lips. No, this was very different. He pushed his lips as hard as he could against mine, while my arms fought to respond. Realising he still had them held still, he released me, and my arms found their way up his back, to his neck, in his hair. His tongue entered my mouth and he ran it over my bottom lip. I shivered.

Eventually breaking apart, he grinned triumphantly. I coughed a laugh, and looked at the floor, a little embarrassed. He just lifted my head up with his finger, as he had a few days ago, and looked into my eyes, though it felt like he was looking into my soul.

He seemed to suddenly remember where we were, and explained it to me. "So, Ema, in case you had not guessed, this is a dressing room."

"I gathered," I muttered, looking around the room. I had no idea what it looked like, considering I was completely engulfed in my… previous activity, until just now.

"Do you want to see the stage?" he asked me, his eyes lighting up. I had a feeling this was something he would love to do; it was his area, after all. Concerts, I mean.

"Sure," I agreed, grabbing his hand again. "It might give me an idea of whose concert we are actually at, anyway."

Bringing me through a series of doors and corridors, we arrived at the side of the stage. Peering out, I could see millions of fans gathered in seats and on a floor, looking up to the stage eagerly. It gave me stage fright, and I wouldn't even be the one performing!

While I was still looking around the wings of the stage, Klavier picked up a guitar from the side and began to strum. Before my eyes, he played an impossibly complicated guitar solo, and watching his fingers dance around the frets was like watching magic in action. I stood, awed, and continued to look at him, even after he was finished. His eyes met mine, and I wanted to prove how amazing I thought he was. But now was not the time.

Suddenly, the crowd went into action. Screams came at me from every direction, and people were standing up, waving their arms and clapping noisily.

Completely oblivious, I hadn't even noticed one of the band members walk onto the stage from the other wing. His hair made the naturally impossible shape of a cone out to the front of his head. He waltzed up to the microphone in centre stage, and began to speak.

"Good evening, everyone," he growled into the mic. The crowd screamed even louder than I thought possible. Klavier saw me wincing next to him, and couldn't help smiling.

Without further ado, the man on stage began to play his guitar. Nothing as impressive as Klavier's previous jam, but pretty amazing all the same. I clapped along with the fans as he concluded.

Other band members walked onto the stage one by one, until there was only one empty spot on the stage. Klavier pulled me closer to him for a second, before leaving my side and grabbing the guitar again.

"What are you…" I managed to say, before realisation hit me. This was _his_ concert. I was at a Gavinners concert, watching from backstage while Klavier took his space next to the other guitar player, whose name (I suddenly remembered from reading the CD cover) was Daryan.

All of the members suddenly started playing in unison, without so much as a nod between them. The syncopated rhythm shook the stage, and I found my heart beating much faster than its normal.

As Klavier raised his head to the microphone to sing, I anticipated it. I wanted to hear that beautiful sound come out of his mouth, and not just over a disc like I had already. I was not disappointed; his smooth voice drifted in and out of the melody like that was what he was made for.

I cheered, screamed and sang along with the crowd as I saw fit. Once the concert was over, Klavier came back to greet me with another mind-spinning kiss. I almost passed out right there and then, and not just from the heat backstage.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I remember sitting in the front seat of Klavier's car again while he drove me somewhere which was definitely not my home. I also remember lots of loud music, and drinking something… Something stronger than I was used to. I remember being in Klavier's arms, while he placed me back in his car. And I remember him unlocking my door and gently putting me in a heap on the couch. The remainder of that night, or should I say early the next morning, I did not remember _at all_. And that scared me a lot more than it should.

_A/N:__ Sorry, not much actual dialogue. More next chapter, promise!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yet again, I was awoken far too early by my loud alarm clock. Unfortunately, this time, I had the world's worst headache. I sat up groggily, holding my head in my hand (as if it would help). I almost keeled over from the effort. Suddenly, I retched, and had to make a run for the restroom. Somehow, I think I had a hangover…

After having almost fallen back asleep curled up on the cool, clean bathroom floor of my apartment, which unsurprisingly happened to be as empty as ever, I pulled myself up, and looked in the mirror. This was the first time the entire morning I realised I was naked.

_Shit_. What on Earth happened last night?

I could remember everything up until I came through my own front door. But what happened after? I was pretty sure I didn't just fall asleep, especially considering my current attire. _Bollocks_! I almost screamed out loud, but prevented it to spare myself agonising head pain. I was with _Klavier_ last night!

Small snippets of the evening came back to me, one piece at a time. I remember curling up on my sofa, thinking the night was over. Then I remember being handed yet another drink, which pushed me about three times over the weekly limit. I remembered kissing Klavier, and smelling the alcohol that was also on his breath. I remembered unbuttoning his shirt…

And then I remembered the rest. And boy, did I enjoy remembering the rest!

I sighed, covering my eyes to protect myself from the blinding light that was the Sun, while I thought about last night. I had been to a rock concert, made out with a rock star, gone to a party, got smashed, and then _shagged_ a rock star. Geez, I was becoming such a slut!

I shook my head quickly, then almost fainted from the pain. Note to self: no head-shaking. I entered the kitchen in search of a glass of water; my throat caned. Briefly removing my hand from over my eyes to make sure I was going in the right direction, I noticed a sheet of pink paper on top of the counter that I was sure wasn't there yesterday. I picked it up, careful to still shield my eyes, and began to read.

_Hallo Ema,_

_Danke schön for a great time last night. It was definitely something I would like a repeat performance of! I hope you enjoyed youself._

_Sorry I had to leave so early, I have some errands to run today._

_See you at work, if not before._

_Klavier xxx_

_P.S. Call me when you feel better?_

Right at the bottom of the note was his cell phone number. Well, that letter certainly cleared up a few things. Firstly, he was obviously not as… intoxicated as I was last night. Secondly, he remembered my name. That was definitely a plus. And, finally, he wanted to see me again! And not just at work, but he wanted to date me again! Maybe I didn't make as much of a fool out of myself as I thought. Or maybe I did, and he just wanted to have a laugh. Either way, I was going to find out tomorrow. If this enormous headache was gone by then, anyway.

_A/N: Sorry, ridiculously short chapter today. Better things to do, and all..._

_Translation._

_"Hallo" Hello._

_"Danke schoen" Thank you very much._

_Also: Do you think this is rated correctly? It is currently rated T, because I thought that was mild enough. Opinions? _

_I've never actually done this before, but here goes: Please please review!! Your comments mean a lot to me._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_A/N:__ First things first: big big thanks to Ferret Love, Adriana and Monkee-J for their reviews last chapter! I now have hope that people actually read my story after all. :D_

_And also, apologies for the lack of update yesterday. Places to go, people to see…_

I arrived slightly late for work on Monday morning. I had finally got rid of what was undoubtedly the worst hangover I had over had, so I really had no excuse for staggering into the Police Department at nearly twenty past nine. I blushed, and gave an apologetic wave to the poor soul I had bumped into when falling through the front door. I kept my head down and carried on.

When I eventually arrived, I found I was supposed to be in a meeting which I had missed the start of. Having to enter the crowded room, while everyone turned to look at me and shake their heads in despair, was one thing. My phone playing the Steel Samurai theme tune at full blast as it rang not thirty seconds later, however, was something else entirely. I turned at least seven shades of red before I managed to get the thing out of my pocket and glance at the screen. It read, "_Calling: Gavin, Klavier_". Bugger it; I had probably already lost my job, I wasn't going to screen Klavier's call as well.

"I have to…" I mumbled, as I shuffled out of the room and answered my phone. "Hello?" I said quietly, trying not to attract any more attention.

"How is the headache?" Klavier spoke clearly. I could hear the faint beat of a drum in the background; he must be listening to music in his office.

"Better, thanks," I replied. I moved a little further away from the meeting room, feeling a little guilty that I had exited the room for a personal call.

"Gut. So you will be able to meet me again today, ja?" he said the question as if it were a statement.

"I don't know if that's the best idea…" I said, truthfully. If it was any bit as eventful as our last meeting, I would need days of recovery time. "How about Thursday?" I suggested.

"Thursday it is," he agreed, though he sounded a little… odd. Unhappy, even? A brief period of silence in our conversation let a riff of what I guessed was "Guilty Love" drift into the receiver from his office. He really did have the biggest ego.

"But I'll see you for lunch again today, right?" I said hopefully. I really did want to see him again.

"Natürlich," he replied, unhesitant. "But I hope you have not bought lunch," he added.

By some sort of freakish coincidence, I had managed to forget to bring lunch, or money for lunch, to work with me this morning. "You're in luck; I am lunch-less," I informed him.

"Fantastisch. I have to go now, but I will see you at lunch, Ema." I frowned, not only unhappy that I had to stop talking to him now, but unhappy I felt that way. I was growing entirely too attached to him.

"Okay, see you soon, Klavier." I hung up the phone, and replaced it in my pocket.

The idea of lunch with him got me through the remainder of the morning, and I worked hard to catch up with all I'd missed with my lateness. Oddly, no-one chased me up about the fact that I had been over three quarters of an hour late. I took this as another freakish coincidence, and two of those were definitely enough for one day. I spent the morning trying to avoid them.

Lunch with Klavier was a real eye-opener.

Quite honestly, when I opened that door to the staff lounge at 1 o'clock, I was terrified. I was scared that things would have changed between us; I was worried that we wouldn't be friends like we were before. So, when my hand grasped at the cold, handle and pushed open the stiff door, I was relieved to see him sitting in what must be the oldest surviving chair like he owned the entire police force. He grinned that dazzling smile at me, and I almost literally melted.

I went and sat down next to him, receiving a short greeting followed by a long kiss. I suddenly wished I could hold my alcohol better so I could have remembered more about that night… Well, as Klavier had said, I was sure there'd be a "repeat performance".

"Ema?" he nudged me out of my daydream. "What are you thinking?" he asked me softly, while passing me an expensive-looking sandwich he had bought me for lunch. I smiled.

I wanted to say "you", or something equally as sad and clingy, but I decided against it. "Just wondering what we're doing on Thursday," I invented.

"Ah," he started. "I thought we could go out for dinner." I nodded, while stuffing half a sandwich in my mouth.

"Dinner sounds good," I mumbled through a mouthful of food. I giggled, and set down the remainder of the sandwich on my lap. "I think far too much about my stomach…" I mused. It was true, after all.

"I do not know how you are so schlank," he said, poking my tummy. I laughed again, and he kept tickling me. He eventually stopped when my boss entered, interrupting him. Klavier quickly greeted the Chief.

"Ah, Mr Gavin. I must thank you for your letter this morning," the Chief noted. Klavier nodded in response. I gave him a confused look, but he shrugged it off. I deemed it unnecessary to ask any more.

What seemed like only minutes later, my lunch hour was over. "I am afraid I cannot escort you to dinner on Thursday," Klavier told me as I was about to leave the staff lounge. "But the restaurant we are going to is on 42nd street. Meet me there," he asked. I nodded in reply, and he crushed his lips to mine gently before quickly exiting. I smiled, and watched him leave.

_A/N:__ Translation._

"_Naturlich" Naturally._

"_Fantastisch" Fantastic._

"_Schlank" Thin/skinny._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Thursday night arrived more quickly than I thought possible. The week passed in a blur; Klavier and I shared many more lunchtime kisses, and tickling sessions… But I was still looking forward to our dinner. And I was still ridiculously nervous. I dressed ready for our second date, again in a dress, and put on some high shoes. Then I thought better of it, considering he wasn't actually that much taller than me and I would also have to walk to the restaurant, and went for some flats instead.

I arrived at the restaurant on 32nd street no less than 12 minutes early. I stuck my head through the door of the only restaurant on the street, so I assumed it was the right one, and looked for Klavier. I earned a strange look from one of the waiters, but unfortunately, Klavier hadn't arrived yet. Maybe I was even earlier than I thought? I considered going inside to wait for him, but decided against it. It was a nice night, after all. I'd just wait for him outside.

40 minutes after arriving, I was really starting to get fidgety, especially due to the lack of Snackoos on my person. Where was he? Knowing my luck, it was probably my mistake; maybe I had got the wrong time, or even the wrong day. I really wanted to call him and clear everything up, but I had somehow misplaced my cell phone that morning. I started pacing up and down the street; perhaps there was another restaurant here, after all?

Maybe there'd been an emergency, and he'd had to go into hospital or something? And he just couldn't contact me because I hadn't got my cell phone?

Well, I was sure there was a valid reason. I was certain.

This certainty depleted over the next hour or so, and I was eventually completely defeated.

I was about to give up and go home at about nine o'clock. It had finally dawned on me what my mistake really was; he didn't want me. Well, maybe he did want me, but not in the sense of taking me out for dinner, or talking to me over the phone way into the night about completely irrelevant aspects of our lives, that was for sure. I had decided that I would go home, eat an obscene amount of Snackoos, and go to bed. The next day, if I saw Klavier, I would pretend I had forgotten about our date, and then ignore him. That would just make it easier for the both of us to accept that he had stood me up.

As I turned to leave, a tear escaped from my left eye. I screwed it shut in protest; this wasn't fair! Why did my eyes always have to go and show my emotions, no matter what they were? I was so easy to read. And that frustrated me immensely.

I turned around, and headed in the direction of home. I kept my head down, concentrating on the steady rhythm of my feet hitting the pavement. I stopped this, however, when I automatically began to hum one of the Gavinners' songs to this beat. I kept my chin up instead, and looked at all the people on the other side of the street.

I stopped dead in my tracks when my eyes locked with another pair. A pair of eyes I had come to know only too well in the past couple of weeks. I almost cracked a smile, but then remembered how let down I was. I decided to just look at him instead.

The eyes, slightly different to how I remembered them, seemed anxious to look away, but I held their gaze until I was too curious to look at the rest of the man instead of just his face.

I realised immediately why the eyes looked different; they were covered with a pair of glasses. Not sunglasses, just ordinary glasses. This surprised me, but I supposed it wasn't impossible for Klavier to be wearing contacts all this time.

His change of outfit didn't go amiss, either; instead of his uniform purple-and-black suit, he wore a deep blue suit that radiated calm. He was also missing his signature G-shaped necklace, and his hands, instead of being in his pockets as they always seemed to be, were folded over his chest.

Eventually, I realised the final difference between the Klavier I knew and the one I was seeing now. He had a beautiful, young, blonde woman attached to his left elbow. The woman, petite, yet still with legs up to her armpits, was stunningly pretty, and very well presented. This woman never took her eyes off him, nor her lips, most of the time. I cringed, and looked away. I didn't want to bear this any more. I _couldn't_.

The tear that had dripped down my cheek evaporated as my face flushed with anger. I wasn't sad anymore; I was downright mad. I had done nothing to deserve humiliation like this! I wished there was something I could do to get him back, but two things stood in my way. The first thing was, not even a bulldozer could put a dent in his big, and exponentially enlarging, ego. And secondly, I didn't really want to hurt him, even after he had hurt me. As many smart people have said: life isn't fair. How right they are.

_A/N:__ Just to prevent any confusion: I'm working with the assumption that Klavier hasn't told Ema he has a brother, especially not one who looks a lot like him. Therefore, the "Klavier" she sees across the road is, in fact, Kristoph (in case you hadn't guessed). But Ema obviously doesn't know this._

_Tomorrow's chapter will be the LAST OFFICIAL ONE, which will then be followed by an epilogue. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up at just after 7 in the morning, feeling like I had only just gone to sleep. This wasn't too far from the truth, actually. My bedroom was a mess; discarded, empty packets of Snackoos laid around my bed, where my duvet was piled up in a heap. I, on the other hand, was sprawled in a chair on the opposite side of the room, still fully dressed, with faint mascara streaks down my face. My nails were bitten to the bone, and my feet were colder than ice.

Taking this sight in, it dawned on me that I needed help. Not with the cleaning; no, that would have to be done by myself, unfortunately; but with straightening myself out.

I tentatively picked up the phone, expecting it to ring again. Ever since I arrived home last night, and apparently for some time before, it had been ringing every five minutes or so. The rings stopped at around midnight, but I hadn't dared to go near the phone ever since. Ignoring the flashing "messages" button, I dialled the number hastily scribbled on a pad of paper next to the phone, and waited.

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring…_

A harsh voice answered the phone. "Hello?" they barked. I was unsure whether the voice was male or female. I ignored this fact and continued.

"Hi, can I speak to Lana Skye please?" I asked quietly.

The voice grunted. I was leaning more towards female now.

"Sorry, it's a little early," I apologised. The woman (possibly) didn't answer.

I heard a series of clicks, before my sister's sleepy voice greeted me.

"Ema?" Lana's sleepy voice broke through the static noise coming from the phone and greeted me.

"Hey, Lana…" I said, more quietly than usual, and my voice shook, betraying me. I cursed silently.

"Are you okay, Ema? You sound a little…" She trailed off, leaving me to complete the sentence. Upset? Mortified? Angry?

"Yeah, I've just had a rough night, that's all. How are you doing?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine. But I don't think you are." Lana always could see right through me. I supposed that was what big sisters were for.

"Really, I'm… Alright, I'm not okay. But I will be," I answered unconvincingly. I could almost feel Lana shaking her head at the other end of the phone.

"Look, I'm not going to force you into anything, Ema. But you can tell me," Lana coaxed. She always was horribly good with words.

"It's nothing, really," I lied. Lana cleared her throat, alerting me to the fact that she didn't believe me. I sighed.

"Fine. There's this guy…" I started, lamely.

"A _guy_? Wait, I thought you were into girls," Lana teased. I barked a sarcastic laugh at her. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," she told me. "Go on."

I smiled. "Well, as pathetic as it may sound, I… I kinda fell for him… And then he screwed me over. Which had to happen I guess, I mean, he _was_ a little too good to be true…" I didn't realise how much I was rambling until Lana interrupted me.

"Wait, wait a minute. He _screwed you over_? Who is this guy?" she demanded, her tone soothing "I-can-get-him-killed".

"Actually, he's a prosecutor…" I admitted. "And a rock star."

I could have heard Lana's intake of breath from a mile away. "Klavier Gavin?" she asked.

"Yeah… Do you know him?" I cringed at the thought.

"No, but I've heard things about him. Mostly good, mind you," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, the point is, it's over now. I just don't know how to deal with him at work," I admitted, not wanting to go into the gory details of our relationship. I had a feeling Lana wouldn't be all that pleased hearing about them, either. "We were kind of friends, before things happened…"

"I can't really give you much great advice, Ema," she admitted. Her relationship history had been no more successful than my own. "I think you'll just have to decide whether you would be comfortable being his friend any more."

I sighed again. "I guess. Thanks, Lana," I said, wishing I could give her a hug or something.

"No problem, Sis. Talk to you soon." I hung up the phone, feeling slightly more ready to face the world.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_A/N:__ Yet again, I have to apologise for not updating daily, as promised. This will be the last chapter (stating the obvious: hello, it's the epilogue!) so I hope it clears up anything you were still wondering about, etc._

Klavier Gavin

I pressed the cell phone next to my ear. It was so loud out here; a contrast to the emptiness of the apartment I had come from. The phone rang, for a sixth time, but no-one picked up. _Still_. I grunted, and snapped the phone shut.

I was stood outside a restaurant on 42nd street. I had never actually been in there before, but it looked nice enough. I had been waiting, alone, for just over twenty minutes, and I was starting to get a little nervous. My fringe was plastered to my head as beads of sweat began to form, and I had to concentrate to stop myself from pacing up and down, or from fiddling with my cell.

I took the phone in my hand again, and flipped it open. No messages, no missed calls, no nothing. I sent Ema a quick text: _Where are you? Is everything okay? K xxx_. I was sure it would remain unanswered, as were the other six I had sent this evening.

_Come on_, I wished. _Ring, you stupid cell phone_. _Ring_!

I stared at the phone for a few more seconds, willing it to jump to life. I got the shock of my life, however, when my wish was granted. I almost dropped the phone in my shock, but then I read the caller ID. It was a number I didn't recognise. I shakily opened the phone, and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr Klay-vee-er Gavin?" said a young woman from the other end of the phone, pronouncing my name wrong.

"It's _Klavier_, actually. Can I help you?" I muttered, impatiently.

"I'm calling from Trés Bien restaurant," the woman said. "You had a reservation for…" she paused a moment. "7 o'clock. Will you still be needing your table?"

I opened my mouth to say "yes", before realising I probably wouldn't need the table after all. I sighed. "No. I will not be needing my table." I shut the phone, not waiting for a response, and walked back towards my apartment. Where _was_ she?

­­­

The next morning, I woke up early, but the sun was shining through my open curtains as if it was the middle of the day. Needless to say, I hadn't had a good night's sleep. I picked up my cell phone, out of habit. _Still_ no messages. Did this girl exist purely to drive me insane?!

I didn't even bother to look at the clock to see what time it was. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. I paused for a second to try and shrug off the mood that was clinging to me like a small, angry child.

I had her on speed dial. The press of just one button had me seconds away from talking to her. My breathing quickened as I anticipated hearing her voice. The phone only rang once before she picked up. "Lana?" she breathed, her voice questioning.

"No, it's Klavier," I rushed. "What happened last night?"

The other line was silent for a moment. "You're asking me?" Her tone was cold.

"What do you mean? I waited for you for an hour, Liebe--" she cut me off before I could say any more.

"Don't call me nicknames, Klavier. I'm done being your… toy," she spat at me, making the word sound dirty. "Don't tell me you waited for me. I was there, at the restaurant on 32nd street, right on time…" Now it was my turn to cut _her_ off.

"32nd street?" I coughed a laugh. Finally, a valid reason for this mess.

"What the heck are you laughing at? It's me who's being humiliated here, not you." She was getting pissed now. I should really get to the point.

"I did not stand you up, Ema. It was a misunderstanding," I reasoned.

"What are you talking about? There's no misunderstanding. I get it." Her speech was still heated.

"No, you don't," I urged. "We went to different restaurants. I went to the one on _42__nd_ street." I paused, trying to hear her breathing. I heard nothing. "I do not know who got it wrong, and I really do not care. Please do not be bode, Ema." Silence still greeted me. Was I getting through to her?

"That's fine," she finally said, "But there's still one more thing I 'don't get'."

"What is it?" I coaxed, though I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what she was about to say.

"I saw you, Klavier. Across the street from me, you walked straight past, wrapped around some slut!" she started to yell into the phone.

"Was?" I was more than a little confused.

"That's right, you're busted. I saw you with _another girl_!" she said. I could hear the tears in her voice. I froze, not knowing what to say next. I was still so confused; I got a little drunk after going home, fair enough, but I definitely didn't remember another girl. What was going on?

"I hope I never see you, or for that matter, _hear_ you again," she hissed. The sound of the phone being pushed hard into its holder burned my ear. But, more than that, her words burned my heart. I don't know how long I spent without moving, the phone still pressed to my ear, the dial tone (which happened to be an A) making my mind blur.

I would have granted her wish, too. I would have tried to avoid her, maybe even moved out of town. Out of the country. But then, that _Herr Forehead_… That annoying, clueless defence attorney had to force us together again and mess it up. Although, I supposed it was not entirely his fault. He never knew about Ema and I, after all.


End file.
